


“Love is overrated-”

by bangtanxtogether



Series: TXT Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Choi Soobin, Aged-Down Choi Yeonjun, Fluffy Ending, It’s Complicated, Kai likes Soobin but Soobin likes Yeonjun, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanxtogether/pseuds/bangtanxtogether
Summary: Soobin gives up on love after seeing Yeonjun with another. Kai realizes that it’s finally time to fess up to Soobin.Hopefully it’s not too late.





	“Love is overrated-”

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the prompt generator I made.
> 
> I’m much better at these than real stories it seems🤔

“Love is overrated.” Soobin scoffed as he walked out the movie theater with Huening Kai. The elder was aggressively finishing his popcorn as they got in the car with Kai’s sister.

“Hyung, don’t say that.” Kai attempted to comfort as Soobin sniffed.

“Why does he think love is- oh.” Lea paused as he saw Choi Yeonjun walk in front of their car with a pretty girl linked to his arm. He waved and Kai looked over to Soobin who looked horrified.

He had popcorn stuffed in his fluffy cheeks as tears ran down his face, his hair was messy because he had just taken off his hood.

“Overrated!” Soobin yelled as he continued to sob.

“It’s not overrated Binnie, you’ll find it eventually. It’s probably right around the corner and you don’t even know it. Besides, I’m sure you’re not actually in love with Choi Yeonjun.” Lea assured as she pulled off. Kai looked up at the elder as he placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

“I am! I’m in love with his stupid sparkly eyes and his stupid smile and his stupid laugh!” He sniffed as Kai reached up to wipe his cheek, “But he’ll never notice me. I’m the giant dorky klutz who’s too shy to correct the teacher who has been calling him Soobine all year.”

“Are you serious?” Lea snorted and Kai nodded.

“Nobody notices me.” Soobin sniffed and Kai felt his like someone had jabbed a knife into his stomach, “I’m nothing to be noticed. Nobody pays attention to the trash on the side of the road.”

“I notice you Hyung.” Kai interjected and Soobin quickly looked at him.

“You don’t count Kai.”

The knife was twisted, Lea visibly winced in the front seat.

The car stopped in front of Soobin’s house and Soobin opened the car door. Kai went to get out behind him like usual so he could get walk Soobin to the front door and say hi to his parents.

But Soobin closed the door behind himself.

“Bye Binnie, please don’t lose hope.” Lea called as she raised down the window.

“I’ll try.” Soobin whispered, eyes puffy from crying, soft cheeks red from wiping the tears off.

“Hyung!” Kai called as he chased behind him and grabbed his hand.

“What Kai?” Soobin snapped, Kai hated seeing him like this. His heart was in Yeonjun’s hands and the elder just kept dropping it and picking it back up, giving Soobin hope but then ripping it away.

“I um, I had a good time with you tonight, I always do.” Kai attempted, words he wanted to really say were sitting on the tip of his tongue.

“Thanks, um, me too.” Soobin replied before walking away.

“Hyung!”

Soobin paused.

“I think your worth noticing. I don’t think you’re trash on the side of the road. I think you’re just an undiscovered treasure, even you have to discover the treasure inside. If Yeonjun-ssi can’t realize that the real treasure is standing right in front of him and keeps picking up trash off the side of the road, I don’t think he’s worth your time. You deserve someone who knows something of value when they see in and not someone who picks up trash.” Kai explained as he pulled Soobin into a hug. Soobin held him back, making the hug tighter as Kai continued to speak.

“You really think that Hyuka?”

“You deserve the world Hyung.”

“Yeonjun-ssi is my world.”

“Well, you’re someone else’s and it’s definitely not Choi Yeonjun.” Kai huffed as he held Soobin’s shoulders.

“Who’s?”

“Um, you’re-“

“Come on Kai! Mom and Dad are waiting on us!” Lea called and Kai sighed.

“Tell me later, you gotta get home.” Soobin smiled as he hugged his best friend.

“You’re the best best friend ever Hyuka.”

“Th-Thanks, you too.” Kai smiled weakly as he ran to his car. Soobin waved as he opened the door to his house, a new smile on his face.

That’s all that mattered to Kai, that Soobin kept smiling.

———-

“It sucks having a crush on someone who doesn’t like you back.” Kai sniffed as his two sisters held him. Bahiyih cuddled into him as Lea ran her fingers through his hair.

“If anyone would understand that it would be Soobin.” Lea said softly.

“Try appealing to that part of him.” Bahiyih smiled and Kai nodded, listening to his sisters’ advice.

———

“Feeling better?” Kai asked Soobin that Monday as they walked down the hall.

Yeonjun walked past with a crowd of girls and guys willing to give their life for the boy. Soobin would be in that crowd too but he was too shy.

“As good as I ever will.” Soobin sighed and Kai took a deep breath before grabbing Soobin’s hand and leading him to the courtyard.

“Hyuka? Where are you-“

“I like you, I really really freaking like you okay? Y-You don’t see that because the only person you see is Choi Yeonjun and not me. I’ve had a crush on since the second grade Choi Soobin, ten years. The day I saw you cry in the bathroom after someone stole your bread was the day I fell in love with your soft cheeks and twinkling eyes. The moment I made you smile after that I knew I wanted to make it happen every day. You’re my world Hyung, I’d do anything to make you happy. Including suffer through years of you being in love with someone who didn’t love you back, watching you think you were worthless as you ignored the fact that I thought you were everything.” Kai confessed as he held back tears, he was scared Soobin would reject him, scared he would lose his best friend, his entire world.

“Oh my goodness Hyuka I-“ Soobin sniffed as he backed away.

“Wait, Hyung, please don’t go.” Kai pleaded and Soobin took a deep breath.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise, Huening Kai I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart.” Soobin apologized as he hugged the younger.

“You don’t like me back, do you?” Kai sighed and Soobin pulled away.

“No, unfortunately, not right now. But, I think that’s because my heart is still occupied with Yeonjun. But Kai, now that I know, I think I can learn to. I can’t believe I never saw it before.” Soobin explained and Kai felt like he was going to explode. He tackled Soobin into the grass and tickled him, the elder’s giggles filling the air.

Soon the bell rang and they had to go to class.

“I think it’s gonna be easy because I already have the foundation but I’m really sorry if I don’t move on easily. Y-Yeonjun has had my heart for a long time.” Soobin mumbled as he sat up.

“Don’t worry Hyung, I’ve been waiting this long, what’s a little longer?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on twitter @thechoisoobean


End file.
